


Insane Things John Has Done

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not be the most insane thing that John has done, but it's by far the best. <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9100.html?thread=42805388">For this prompt on the kinkmeme. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane Things John Has Done

They collapsed on the couch, giggling. John thought that in the years before Sherlock, he had _never_ giggled quite so much. Maybe never giggled at all – he couldn't remember, really.

Damn, but it felt good.

"If I kept a list," he gasped "… that would have to be the third most insane thing I've… ever done."

"Even more insane… than the cabbie?" Sherlock asked, rolling over and propping his head up on his elbow on the back of the sofa.

"Okay… fourth." John leaned back and looked up at him with a smile.

There was a moment, a stretching of tension. John licked his lips.

The tension snapped as Sherlock flung himself at him. Actually flung himself – John was shoved back into the arm of the sofa by the onslaught, as Sherlock assaulted him.

"Oh…" John started to say, but got only as far as opening his lips before Sherlock's tongue invaded his mouth. Thoughts of "oh, we shouldn't," and "he's my flat-mate, not my boyfriend," and "I didn't think he was interested" fled in favor of thoughts like "Sherlock's kissing me and I don't want him to stop" and "I need to reciprocate before he gets the wrong idea".

Reciprocity was something that John Watson was, for all intents and purposes, quite good at. Kissing was something else he was rather good at as well, as he set out to prove to Sherlock just _how_ good he was.

Tongues, lips, teeth – all of these were effective weapons in John H Watson's arsenal, and he put them to very good use. Above him, Sherlock moaned, sucking on John's tongue and sending a spike of lust through him.

Sherlock's hands were everywhere – tugging at John's shirttail, running up his abdomen and side, cradling his head, darting down to tweak a nipple – and John couldn't help but respond, sliding his hands down Sherlock's back to grasp his arse and tug him closer.

They both gasped as their erections met and Sherlock bucked his hips. John moaned, his head sagging back on the armrest of the sofa, and Sherlock chuckled, bringing his lips to John's neck.

"Like that, do you?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, God, yes," John grunted as Sherlock flexed again. John wrapped his free leg against Sherlock to keep him there and recaptured his mouth with his own.

"Oh, God, yes," Sherlock echoed.

Their skin was almost raw from stubble burn as they frantically grasped at each other, kissing, pulling, tugging, sucking and licking. John hadn't felt like this since he was sixteen and on his parent's sofa with Mary that one time, and the other time with Murray in the supply cupboard. But this was Sherlock, and this was now, and where he'd have expected by this point to have adjourned to the bedroom, John couldn't for the life of him fathom moving from the sofa. It was heaven.

Suddenly, Sherlock sprang away, adjusting his clothes. John, upset by his movement, fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

"Oh, you boys – don't mind me!" cooed Mrs Hudson, charging into the room. "I'll remember to knock next time. Mrs Turner's always saying that she has to remind herself when she goes up to see her married ones."

"We’re not…" John panted from the floor.

"Oh, really? Well, if you say so, dear – you do have johnnies, don’t you? I'd make sure you did a quick pop round to Boots if you don't… Can't be too careful these days, dear…" she said, dropping off the post and tripping out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

John couldn't help it as he dissolved into gales of laughter again, sagging back against the sofa, his legs splayed out before him, while Sherlock staggered, giggling, out of the kitchen.

"Okay," John said. "Second most… insane…"

"What?" Sherlock asked, standing above him, suddenly sober. "Mrs Hudson, or…"

"Mrs Hudson," John replied quickly, tugging at Sherlock's hand. He dropped gracefully (too damn gracefully for his own good) to his knees. "Kissing you," John said, "is the" – kiss – "smartest" – lick – "best" – kiss – "thing I've ever done."

Sherlock hummed against his mouth.

"John," he said, breaking the kiss.

"Yes?"

"Do you…" Sherlock bit his lip. "Have any _johnnies_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money, just a bit of harmless fun. Special thanks to bluestocking79 and pyjamapants (especially for the last word)!


End file.
